


My first look at you, I just knew

by IlluminouslySpariaxx



Category: PLL - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Height Differences, Train Ride, kiss, perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminouslySpariaxx/pseuds/IlluminouslySpariaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer meets Aria on a train bench and right in that first moment Aria smiles at her she instantly feels something. The girls get more acquainted but do they end up leaving as strangers or not? </p><p>-sorry not a very good summary but eh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first look at you, I just knew

SPENCER POV:

My best friends Hanna and Emily drive me to the train station which I'm late for now. I quickly rush to the seating area at the train station and throw my bags on the bench not noticing there was a female sitting next to me.

"Shit I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." I apologise to the girl.

"It's ok." She giggles and smiles widely. I kind of just stare at her for a moment not realising that I am and she smiles that beautiful smile again leading me to continue my staring.

"Uh I'm Spencer." I put my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Aria." She replies in a jovial tone and suddenly hugs me instead of the shake.

"Oh sorry I normally hug people." She giggles again and I just tell her it's fine.

I quickly look through my bag searching for my train ticket, if I lost it I am in so much trouble. 

"Far out." I frustratingly burst out loud.

"What's the matter." Aria asks me.

"I do believe I have lost my train ticket." I sigh.

"Here have mine then." She reaches her hand out to me with the ticket. How can she be so nice! I am glad I just remembered I put my ticket in my phone case.

"Thank you so much. I remember it's in my phone case now." I nervously giggle. 

"You silly." There's that cute giggle again.

For a couple minutes I don't talk to her cause Han and Em say I tend to be boring at times when I talk to someone I don't know. I just go on my phone and pretend I'm typing, kinda lame. Aria puts her earphones in. Great now I've definitely lost the chance of talking to her. I just tap my fingers on my leg to absolutely no beat.

"Sorry I'm being so rude." Aria frowns and takes her earphones out.

"No, no, no. You're not." I quickly reply.

"I really love your outfit, it's so sophisticated." She adds.

"Thank you my friends usually make fun of my sophisticated dress choice." We both laugh.

"Well I think it looks very good on you." She then looks at my outfit up and down again and grins. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing real hard right now.

It starts getting dark and it is now freezing because of the sudden rain. We have been here for about 30minutes so I suppose I wasn't as late as I would like to think I was. Aria is wearing a really cool skull printed short sleeve shirt and a very honestly sexy brown leather skirt with brown ankle boots and her hair is so pretty. I am wearing a cream long sleeve blouse with a pair of black jeans with a black coat over the top and black boots.

"Aria you must be freezing." I ask the shivering girl. 

"Yea a little but I'll be fine." She says and wraps her arms around herself. Perfect opportunity. 

"Here have my coat." I tell her and she refuses. 

"You'd be cold Spencer, I can't have that." She whispers.

"Aria I have a long sleeve blouse and pants and you're wearing a shirt and skirt. Honestly I want to." I say and so she finally lets me wrap my coat around her and she shyly smiles.

The train finally arrives and we start to board.

"Hey do you mind if I sit with you? I mean you're the only person I would want to be sat next to for a whole night." Aria stutters.

"Yea of course." I smile widely hoping she didn't see. We take a seat at the back left.

"Uh do you want the window seat?" I quickly ask.

"No, no you can take it." She lets me in first. I like the window seat so that all worked out. I put both our bags up on the shelves but we both hold on to our hand bags, people like to steal when someone leaves there stuff.

"Hey what's the time?" Aria asks noticing I have a watch.

"It's 7:30pm." I tell her and she thanks me.

There is literally no one in the back row to our right which is good cause there are also no seats behind us.

"Are you ok to sleep in that?" I question the girl.

"Nah I'll probably put on some trackies and just a singlet in a minute." She giggles.

"Ok I'm gonna quickly go change." I tell her and she gets up so I can go past. This train is so rocky, it's like a bouncy castle so I try not to fall over Aria on my way to the bathroom.

I change into my brown trackies and just wear a white singlet and grey jacket zipped up to just under where my bra is. I also get my extremely comfy uggies on. I walk back to Aria and yea basically stumble onto her. She starts laughing at me but helps me up off of her.

"Sorry." I laugh and so does she again.

"It's ok this train is crazy bumpy." Her smile is so big right now. "I like your trackies by the way." She says still smiling.

"Thank you." I say in reply and finally sit down properly and not on Aria.

"My turn to change?" She asks.

"Yeah, yeah go for it." I tell her and she gets up and goes and changes.

She comes back wearing a purple singlet that really reveals her cleavage and black trackies but no jacket.

"Purple is such a pretty colour on you." I tell her and she blushes.

"Thank you." She giggles.

"Are you still cold?"I ask.

"Yea, why is there air conditioning on in here." We both giggle. She already gave me my coat back and I already put it away so now I'm gonna offer her my jacket, cause it's the right thing to do.

I take off my grey zip jacket and put it on Aria who shivers when my cold hands touch her shoulders. She zips up the jacket. 

"You didn't have to do that Spencer." She looks at me deeply.

"Really it's ok I'm always warm anyways." We both smile but Arias turns to a small frown.

"Spence is it ok if I put the arm rest up cause it's digging into my back and I can't sleep like that." She asks in a soft voice. She called me Spence!

"Yea for sure." I reply and put it up for her and she smiles a thanks. 

We both recline our chairs a bit and then Aria curls her legs up to her chest and leans her head onto my shoulder and I die a little inside. I don't know how I'm gonna sleep knowing I have a beautiful girl sleeping on me. How can someone be so beautiful when they are sleeping!? 

I wake up to Aria basically laying in my lap. She must have slowly fallen downwards. She's smiling in her sleep! That's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Ok what is wrong with me, snap out of it.

Aria slowly starts to wake up and I just quickly stare out the window pretending I was never staring at her. 

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you like this." She giggles and smiles.

"It's ok as long as you had a good sleep." I smile back.

"Yes you are incredibly comfy Spence." I smile at her calling me that again.

"You called me Spence." I blush.

"Did I? Sorry I'll try not to anymore." She giggles. That giggle kills me.

"No, no it's cute, I like it." I look at her.

"Can I give you my number?" Aria asks and so I hand her my phone and she gives me hers. We input our numbers and I save my name under Spencer Hastings. We take photos and then hand them back.

"Thank you Spencer Hastings." She smiles wide showing a slight dimple.

"Your welcome Aria Montgomery." I smile back and we are just left there staring at each other.

"Did you wanna get breakfast?" I ask. There is a food cart so we can eat.

"Yea sure." We both get up and dressed again first and then head to the food cart.

We both just order an omelet with toast, pretty simple but damn tasty for train food. We both drink our coffee and then stay seated in the diner for a while and just talk about where we are going and stuff like that.

I get to know Aria more and for that I'm lucky because she is such a gorgeous person inside and out. Who wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with her for a day cause I know I would.

"Are you in a relationship with anyone?" I ask Aria hoping that wasn't an awkward question now that we kinda know each other more.

"Ah nope. You?" She replies.

"Also no." We both smile. 

"I never thought I would meet someone as amazing as you at a train station Spence. I'm one lucky girl." Aria smiles with her slight dimple showing and her bigs eyes staring into mine, I'm melting. My heart is melting right in front of her and I don't know if she can see it. "Really you're so beautiful and kind honestly." She continues and her smile grows as I start to get butterflies in my tummy from her words. "Ready to go back." She asks.

"Y-yeah." I stutter and she smirks. I'm pretty sure it's obvious that I'm blushing immensely.

We head back and I'm still really clumsy on this train so Aria notices me about to fall and all of a sudden gently places my hand in her hand catching me, yep I'm pretty sure I just died. She puts her other hand on my waist and I slightly pull away for a moment surprised. She then slowly guides me back to our seats. My nerves have sky rocketed. Aria is the best person to cuddle because she's so small and adorable like we HAVE a height difference. Yet she's still the one helping tall clumsy me.

We sit down still with our hands entwined. I am looking down into my lap and I'm pretty sure she's looking at me.

"Th-thank you for helping me Aria." I stutter a bit again. I never stutter what is this?

"Your welcome Spence." I look at her and she's blushing, why is she blushing, did I make her blush.

"Can I see how much taller you are than me?" She randomly blurts just as I was thinking about our height difference before so I agree.

We get up still holding hands and stand face to face. She is basically at the height of my nose maybe a smidge taller or smaller but she's still small and adorable! I can feel her warm breath against my face we are that close.

"I'm so small." She sighs.

"Aria being small is a perk. It's adorable and small people are amazing to cuddle." I say and she smirks.

"Being tall is a perk too. Cause when you're small having a tall person to cuddle is amazing." She says still smirking. "Makes you feel safe." She smiles.

"That is a brilliant way of looking at height." I smile widely at her and then we sit back down. Still hands entwined! I don't think she realises her hand is still in mine. Until now of course when I mention that to myself, great. 

"I'm so sorry." She says and quickly takes her hand back. The sudden loss of warmth from her hand is immediately flushed with cold air. "I can get a bit close to people without realising, sorry." She frowns.

"Aria." I say and she doesn't look up. "I l-liked it." I tell her and then she looks up at me but doesn't say anything. 

My phone starts ringing. It's Em and most likely Han too. Surprisingly I have reception.

"Sorry I have to take this." I say and get up and go further back just so Aria doesn't have to hear it.

Phone convo:

"Yea Em, Han what's up?" I question.

"Just seeing if you've met any hot guys on the train." Han says. "Or girls." Em adds and I smile.

"I did meet someone. Her name is Aria Montgomery." I smile whilst telling them.

"Hey I've heard that name I think her dad teaches at Hollis." Em tells me. What?

"I didn't know that." I say.

"Yeah Byron Montgomery. Ask her later. So you guys besties now?" Han says.

"Uh we're close I guess. But I can guarantee as soon as the train rides over she won't call me." I sigh into the phone.

"Holy shit you like her!" Han gasps and then Emily does too. Friends right.

"I'm not answering that guys." I reply.

"Yep you're totally into her. Send us a picture of her. You do know she has to meet us sooner or later." Han and Em are most likely smiling wide as fuck on the phone.

"Yea yeah fine." I reply otherwise they would have kept badgering me.

"Anyways ask her if she needs a place to stay or something. Her dad lives around here so maybe she does too. I can see this happening oh my god! Yep you have to invite her over sometime and everything. (Em) Han stop badgering the poor girl. (Han) We have the right as her best friends." They both laugh. 

"Fine." I also giggle. I love these girls.

"Ok just wanted to see how you were doing but obviously you're fine." Em giggles.

"Ok yes I'm fine girls. Love you's and I'll be there soon."I chuckle.

"Yep love you babe." They both say and end the phone call.

End of phone convo 

 

I quickly send the pic that Aria took of her self for my phone contact which is a beautiful picture, and then send it to the girls. I instantly get a reply.

She's gorgeous!-Em  
WTF beautiful little cutie-Han

I can always tell who I'm talking too. I laugh to myself and sit back down.

"Sorry that was just Han and Em, they wanna meet you." I giggle.

"Your best friends? Wanna meet me." She smiles.

"Yea best friends. And yea. Hey by the way I told them your name and they mentioned that there was a Byron Montgomery that worked at Hollis. Is he your dad?" I ask.

 

"Yeah he is. My mum actually works at the Rosewood high school there too. We moved back to Rosewood from our 1 year trip to Iceland. So I am gonna start school there soon." She smiles.

"Wow I don't know why I haven't met you before. I go to Rosewood!" We both smile.

"That's so cool! I guess I will be seeing more of you then Spencer." She smirks.

"Yeah." I smirk back.

For a while we continue talking about her trip and why she went on it yada, yada. I think I really like this girl. I don't take a moment to look away from her when she speaks cause I feel I might miss something. Like the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles because she smiles through her eyes as well! She is so perfect. 

"I don't know why I can't be as pretty as you Spencer." She shocks me.

"Aria you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Your eyes, your eyebrows, your hair, your lips, your smile, your height. Everything about you is beautiful." I immediately tell her and she does her smiling through her eyes and mouth smile, that includes her slight dimple. That smile killed me. 

"You really think so." She asks.

"Of course I do." I reply and she moves closer to me. So close that we are both turned to face each other and that I can feel her breath on me as she talks. 

"Spence." She whispers but I don't reply. I'm so in the moment. "You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Your eyes give me the power to smile alone. Your voice is like a lullaby, it's sweet and nurturing. Your lips are as pink as a flower. So full of life. I don't know how you can't look in the mirror every morning and die from your own beauty alone. I have only just met you yet you have made me love you." Oh my god, sweetest thing anyone has ever said! Aria why.

"My first look at you, I just knew." I tell her leaning in a little closer.

"Spence." She whispers again our lips almost touching. 

"Yeah." I whisper pulling away a bit so I can look at her.

"Can I kiss you?" She asks almost so soft I can't hear it. I nod my head and see her smile.

She leans in and kisses me so soft that her lips are like clouds. She moves her right hand up to my cheek and through my hair and her other hand wraps around my neck. This is the most intense moment I've ever experienced. Her mouth so soft against mine. The taste of the lollie she was eating before. Her hand softly tugging at my hair. The way I can hear her breathing as she kisses me. The instant warmth her lips gave me. I wrap both my arms around her. This soft kiss kills me. Aria kills me.

**Author's Note:**

> #Sparia  
> #Pll  
> #Adorableship
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
